


Flaws

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: Prompt:2. Sea Canes [3-4]- Derek Walcott, from 'Sea Grapes'No, give me them back, as they were, instead,with faults and all, I cried.





	Flaws

Buffy wouldn't be so cheerful, ready to go slaying at four in the morning. Her eyes would be puffy with lack of sleep. She'd give him a surly look rather than an enthusiastic greeting. Maybe say something that mangled the language beyond recognition. "So over being slay-y," maybe.

The bot's eyes are wide and eager. Her wide smile stretches an extra inch more on seeing him. "We're going to slay vampires! It's what I do. I'm the slayer!"

Spike turns his back. He wants to crawl away from his own skin, from the mockery of his past dreams. He'd give anything to have her back, for real, punching him in the nose.

He briefly considers asking Willow to program that in - a good swift jab, like memory, cutting through every other feeling pure and hard.

No. Every tweak, every program, just showed how far away they were from the messy, contradictory heart of a living person.


End file.
